Slender Man Trilogy: Existence
by Nazo228
Summary: They are gone, my friends, family, everyone. there is no escaping, he is always watching. no matter where i go... he's there. my name is Katherine Chase. and his name, god save my soul for remembering... Slender man.
1. Welcome to hell

Chapter 1: Welcome to Hell

I don't what happened or why he went after me. My friends family everyone is gone. That, thing did this to me. I hope I would never remember his name, though mine is Katherine Chase.

It was a bright sunny summer afternoon, my family had decided that this summer that we could go to the private cabins in red wood national park. My friends, my mom, and I were in one car, and my cousins and my dad were in the other. My mother was concerned about my behavior lately, and so was I. I had become more, anti social, but I loved being around people, though, the last few weeks I had been telling everyone to go away. My dad however, didn't really car, he had no part in my life, he just ate. Drank, and smelled like shit.

We had finally arrived at the redwood cabin at around 8:00 in the evning after a long twelve hour drive from San Bernardino to here, "Hey Katherine." my friend Casey spoke, "Kathy, were here." She said again, awakening me from my day dreaming,

"I'm awake." I replied,

"Well, you look like a zombie." Casey said,

"Cheer up it's summer vacation, it's exactly what teenagers like you and me need," my friend Tiffany chimed in, Casey, Tiffany, and I were very close friends, they were always there when I need the most comfort.

"all right, everybody inside, we'll start unloading gear tomorrow." My dad ordered. I hoped out of the car and felt my black flats hit the soft ground, I waited and watched as my three cousins walked inside, along with my friends. My dad waited for me, "Are you coming?" he asked,

"Yeah." I replied, I walked to the cabin nervously, I pondered on what life threatening tricks my cousins would be pulling off. My dad stopped me before I walked in,

"Flats? Really?" my dad said as he looked at my shoes. Casey, tiffany and I always enjoyed wearing flats, they wore them for style, but wore them because the wind across my feet always felt soothing, especially in the summer months,

"Yeah, what's wrong with them?" I asked,

"Nothing." my dad answered as he walked inside while shaking his head. I waited for the door to close and stamped my foot on the ground. I turned around, and faced the dark ominous forest, across from the trees I saw an extremely tall and skinny figure wearing a suit, I could not make out his face though,

"Hello!" I called. The figure only stood there. my mother walked outside along with Thomas, my cousin. He was big, muscular, and a natural born athlete,

"Kathy, who are you calling?" My mother asked,

"That man over there." I answered. My mother, and Thomas looked over into the forest,

"What man?" Thomas asked,

"That man over-" I stopped as I looked at where the silhouette had been, he was gone, as if he had never been there,

"Honey come inside, you need to relax." my mother said as she grabbed my shoulders and shoved me inside…

Though today I know what I saw, and I wish I hadn't.


	2. Visions

Chapter 2:

I walked into the chaotic house, still thinking about that man, he was very tall, and pale,

"Heads up Kathy!" Dale yelled as he tossed a large pillow at my face. I caught it just before it hit my face and slammed it to the ground,

"What the hell Dale!" I yelled back. Dale was always trying to pull pranks on me, they more of death threats, rather than pranks. He was broad and not as muscular, he slacked off, he was a smart ass, and I hated him,

"Your reaction times getting better." He commented,

"Wait, why are you throwing this to me?" I asked

"Not enough rooms, but hey you snooze you lose." He replied. I wondered why there were not enough rooms though, but it was Dale, he was also a liar,

"Dale enough, Kathy, you and your friends may take the room upstairs, now go get some sleep." My mother ordered, as I walked upstairs, my friends followed, as if I was their leader and we walked into our room. Thankfully there were three beds, after the long ride they looked very inviting, Casey and Tiffany took the beds that sat beside each other, leaving the bed beside the large window for me, I took off my flats and place them underneath the bed, then I flopped on the bed and placed my head on my bed,

"Kathy, I can see up your dress," Tiffany said, "Pokka dot panties today?"

"You are such a perv." I said as I threw a pillow at her face, we both laughed, and then we heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Tiffany threw the pillow back and I placed it behind my head again. My dad walked into the room and looked around,

"Now I don't want anything freaky going on in here, you got it?" he asked,

"Yes sir," we all replied

"Now get some sleep," He walked out the door and down the stairs and we laughed. I quickly broke the laughter to avoid any more trouble,

"Alright good night." I said as I shoved my feet under the covers, they were very warm,

"Wait let me out the camera up." Casey said as she pulled out a GO-PRO from her jean pocket,

"Why?" I asked,

"In case, twiddle de, and twiddle dumb, decide to do anything stupid." She answered. I chuckled and placed my head down on the pillow. I instantly fell asleep.

I woke up in the middle of the forest, it was dark, but I could see. A layer of mist covered the area, I was terrified, I knew that I was asleep, and this was not real. But it was all too real, I heard a voice come from behind

"**Death"** it said. I quickly turned, and saw a tall figure that matched exactly what I saw earlier in the evening, walking behind a tree vanishing,

"**Escape" **it said again from behind though this time nothing was there,

"**reality"** It said again. I quickly turned, a pair of long skinny fingers grabbed me by the throat, I stared in to the faceless, eyeless white face of a man in a suit, **"DALE" **it spoke again, but the mouth did not move. It dropped me and a loud, ear piercing noise. Filled my ears and I awoke, in a cold sweat. I gasped for air, and I awoke my friends as well,

"Kathy, Kathy are you alright," Casey asked as she placed her velvet red Flats on. I looked out the window and saw the same large white figure walking away from our cabin. It turned and faced me, then I realized that it was the same faceless figure that I had saw in my dream,

"Oh my god." Tiffany said, she quickly ran for the camera and held up to the window, at the faceless figure which was walking away. I remembered what it said and it rang though my ears,

"DALE!" I yelled, I put my flats on and sprinted for the door, Tiffany had been putting her white flats on. I ran down the stairs and looked in the living room. Dale was lying on the floor and a spike had stuck up through his chest, but there was no blood. My mother and father ran downstairs followed by Thomas. They looked at the body, then to me. I stared blankly at Dale's body, Thomas walked out the front door, I'm not sure what he was doing but I didn't bother to run after. Casey, and Tiffany ran down the stairs as well, and looked at the body,

"Oh my god" Tiffany muttered. Casey fainted and fell backwards. The tall familiar faceless figure walked in front of the sliding back door, we all looked at it and it just walked past. Tiffany fell to the floor, and I knelt next to her, "He's here, he's here" she mumbled,

"Who's here?" my dad asked,

"it's him, Slender Man." my dad and my mother looked a her with shock, though I had no idea who HE was. My dad quickly walked for the front door,

"Thomas!" My father called. I looked at Tiffany with a blank face of confusion, but she sat and sobbed.


End file.
